Charming
by SnakeGirl123
Summary: Naevia Morgan moved back to Charming to take care of her grandfather but she is quickly an asset to the clubs legal trouble, her and a certin biker seem to hit it off. Kozik OC completley AU just so you know nothings to far fetched dont like dont read :
1. Chapter 1

Going home is supposedly the hardest thing you will ever do, so what happens when you are forced home.

Well that is what is happening I am being forced from my home in New York back to Charming California, my grandfather has Alzheimer's and since my mother cannot be bothered to take care of him it is my job. So I am leaving my nice job as a lawyer to try to get a job a Teller Marrow. More or less to keep me busy, my parents set up a very generous trust fund and I made a considerable amount of money doing criminal law. My apartment was packed in three days time and with that I left.

My grandfather lived in quite the house, so there was no need for me to buy one yet. Grandfather mostly stayed in a wheelchair and had a home help nurse. It was just easier for me to be there. The nurse has said he didn't know people names and probably wouldn't recognize me. So I had mentally prepared myself for that I knew it would still be hard but since I knew maybe the blow from what was happening wouldn't be so hard.

I arrived in Charming on a Monday morning in the summer, my first stop was T-M then my sisters and last my grandfather. You'd think weather would be nice here in Charming but you would be mistaken it was beyond hot, so I had the pleasure of wearing a pair of ripped short shorts, a yellow strapless top, and yellow flip flops. I had my usual light make-up on and my long blonde hair in a loose bun. Today was the day I was to talk to a Tara Knowles and Gemma Teller-Marrow. I didn't care if my outfit gave a bad impression it was hot and this helped deal with the heat and worked on my already nice tan. I pulled my white convertible slug bug into a parking spot then stepped out. I looked around to see a lot of men, one in particular caught my eye he was muscular and had short blonde hair, he was headed my way and stopped in front of me and I looked up to meet his blue eyes. I felt so little compared to him only being five foot two, and he was easily six foot one.

He looked down and smiled at me "Can I help you?" he asked sweetly

"Yeah I am looking for Gemma Teller?"

"Yeah she's in the club house I will take you to her."

"Thanks…" I said delivering another smile

"Kozik, or Koz and you are?"

"Naevia."

"What kind of name is Naevia?" he asked with a smile showing he was kidding

"What kind of name is Kozik?" I asked back teasingly

"Fair enough, so you're here for the position in the office."

"That is right."

"Well good luck" he said as we reach a woman no older than forty sitting on a bar stool

"Gemma?" I asked with a polite smile

"Who wants to know?" she said quickly and I could tell I was going to get along with her

"Naevia, I called about the job opening."

"Oh yeah right sorry sweetie,"

"No problem."

"Hold on just a sec." she said picking the phone up "No no I understand Mr. Price thank you."

"What was that about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just looking for a lawyer."

"Really…what for?"

"This is a motorcycle club for enthusiasts and ATF seems to think were something more"

"Charges been brought?"

"None that we can't get rid of with a good lawyer." I heard a man say

"Naevia, this is my husband Clay."

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand and shaking his

"You too."

"So Naevia worked in a garage before?" He asked

"I've seen my fair share; I mean mostly just invoices, and paperwork."

"Yeah" Gemma said

"Then yeah I'm your girl."

"Mhm, how much do you want."

"How about I work free for a month, trail basis you don't like me you can fire me whenever you want, after a month I ask minimum wage."

"That darling I can work with." Clay said and Gemma nodded

"Your hired." She said

"Thanks, but there is one thing I have a daughter that won't be a problem will it?" I asked

"No honey it won't, bring her with you if you want I mean we work in an office all day taking phone calls she won't be a problem."

Just then my phone went off it kept saying 'Old Mad Hatter, Old Mad Hatter calling.'

I looked at Gemma and Clay "Sorry I haft to take this."

"Hello Jake" I said Jake was my old boss and was as crazy as a mad hatter

"Conaway case."

"What about it, I quit that is yours."

"No I need basics like now."

"Basics ok, Nathan Conaway, arrested for suspicion of drug trafficking, he had drugs in his possession which he said where his friends, friend denies it, but DA wants the friend of a friend he didn't exactly rat his friend did so case settled I thought I handled that before I left."

"Judge just wanted to go over it again no big deal."

"Ok bye Jake."

"Bye."

I walked back over to Gemma and Clay, "Sorry about that old work."

"What did you do before?" Gemma asked

"I was a criminal lawyer."

"Can you practice in California?" Gemma asked quickly

"Yeah, I started out here in Cali then I went to New York, not to boost but I am a pretty good lawyer."

"Any chance you want to try an almost impossible case?" Clay asked

"Details please."

"Supposedly, a group of motorcycle enthusiasts who call themselves Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO, hypothetically run guns." Clay said

"Have any guns been found?" I asked

"None in possession ATF has been through a few raids still found nothing."

"Mhm, and priors for gun running?" I asked

"None, there were a few scuffles and possibly hiding an Irish man but that's it"

"Is the Irishman IRA?"

"Possibly but we did turn him over to the proper authorities, Charming PD."

"Then what charges?" I asked

"Aiding in abetting the Irishman for basically every member"

"But you said you called it in and said he was hiding here?"

"We did we needed him out of the way,"

"Then you guys if anything should be getting an award you turned him in, so I don't see how that is aiding and abetting."

"Why thank you darlin, you want to be a SAMCRO lawyer."

"Why not." I told him smiling

"Great you should come to the party tonight we will introduce ya around, and make sure your taken care of,"

"Sounds good." I told him

"And honey?" Gemma said

"Yeah?"

"Wear something black, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb in anything else. And you start at T-M tomorrow we open at nine. Bring your little girl that goes for the party too," Gemma said

"You got it." I said before heading out to the garage, I looked in the office it was in need of my serious organizing skills. So next stop my sisters than office max.

Just then I felt an arm on my shoulder I jumped "Sorry darling just seeing who ya were, care to explain what you're doing back here?" a guy asked he was tall and very intimidating he had long curly hair

"I work here, and you?"

"Work here to and a member of the Sons."

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically

"What Gemma hires some little bitch Barbie?" As I was about to say another remark I felt someone grab my hand and pull me out the door "Sorry Tigger here doesn't always play well with others." It was Clay

"I'm pretty sure I can handle my own with him,"

"Yeah, I'm sure just don't push to far he can and most likely will kill you" Clay informed me

"And that won't be too good since I am the girl trying to get charges dropped against him."

"Tig, meet our new lawyer Naevia, and helper at T-M."

"That little bitch is a lawyer."

"Yeah, and this old son of a bitch is a mechanic who would have guessed, I thought he'd at least be the charity case from the loony bin." I said smirking at Tig

"Damn Clay, I like this girl, she's like a miniature Gemma…all attitude."

"Oh that's just what we need another ma." I heard another man say he had just above shoulder length blonde hair and scruffy beard. Next to him was Kozik who I now knew, and beside him a tall guy with a beanie on and a long beard, a guy with sunglasses on his forehead short hair and what looked like a Glasgow Smile,…all wearing matching T-M mechanic shirts, and to my guess all a member of SAMCRO.

"Guys this is Naevia, our new receptionist of sorts for T-M and more importantly our new lawyer" all the guys looked shocked that I could be a lawyer…what would they think when they find out I'm a mother

"Naevia, this is my stepson Jax he is also VP, Kozik Sergeant at Arms, Opie, and Chibs there whatever we need them to be. And the oh so loving guy you were talking to is Tig also a Sergeant at Arms"

"Nice," I said before looking at the guys "Nice to meet you all." I told them

"You too, Princess." Tig said and I smiled me and him were going to be getting along

"Now if you guys will excuse me I have some things to do." I said before starting to walk away

"Wait, Naevia, we want you protected so you take one of the guys with you."

"Clay that really isn't necessary I mean I just got here, what kind of trouble could I get into."

"You never know with Charming, so Kozik go with her." He nodded and headed over to me

"Let me just get my cut and I will fallow you on my bike,"

"Yeah, great." I said sarcastically. My secret was about to be ousted quickly.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into my sisters house, she live right outside Charming.

I walked up to the door and knocked, she quickly opened the door Kozik was leaning against my car now, I looked over my shoulder, "I'll be back out in just a minute" I told him before stepping through the doorway and closing it. I gave my sister a quick hug

"Where's Ivy?" I asked

"In the living room playing." She said

"Great, sorry to do a scoop and run, but I haft to make a run to office max, get some things, then I am going to a meet and greet of sorts and I start work in the morning."

"No problem, so who was that guy,"

"His name is Kozik he is a friend he works at T-M."

"Really, is he a Son?"

"And what would you know about that?" I asked

"I know my fair share, like I have enough sense not to live in Charming and I know well enough not to be working there look what it did to dad."

"Dad drank himself sick after being a lawyer so don't start." I said walking into Hannah's kitchen and grabbing Ivy's bottle and sippy cups, putting them in her diaper bag before picking her up she smiled her usual sweet self. "Bye Hannah." I said before walking out her door. Ivy's short blonde hair was behind her ears and I had a bow pinning one side back, her big brown eyes were so full of wonder. Ivy had on a little one piece sleeveless suit with peace signs on it.

I loved my sister I did but she thought she knew everything and truth was she knew nothing about anything.

I walked out the front door and headed towards my car,

I through Ivy's diaper bag in the passenger seat before sliding Ivy into her car seat in the back. She loved her pink car seat for some reason. As I bent over I felt my shirt rise up but I paid not mind to it. Once I was standing up again I looked at Kozik "Sorry about that."

"So you have a daughter?"

"I do,"

"Let me guess Ivy?"

"You saw my tattoo?" I asked Ivy's name rested on my side

"I did, pretty name, and a pretty little girl."

"Thank you, and now I haft to make a run to Office Max, if you want to go back to T-M just tell Clay I got home safe,"

"Can't I'm supposed to stay with you until after the party."

"How in two hours did I manage not only to get to Charming, but get a job at a garage, also become a MC's lawyer, and now have a guy babysitting me."

"Don't take it personally, life moves fast."

"Yeah, yeah so I've heard."

"Is that your only child?" Kozik asked

I looked down at the ground, there were still some secrets I wasn't ready to reveal to a stranger, "Yeah she my one and only," I told

"Um, ok" he said, I guess my poker face was a little off

"So to office max," I asked

"Yeah lets go." He said with a smirk

We did just that Office Max was easy to get through, I had a mental list.

First thing first a new laptop for the office a Compaq, then a new cordless phone, tons and tons of black binders, storage boxes, paper clips, tabs, dividers, pens, post its, copy paper, and highlighters. Since Kozik was forced with me I was putting him to work, when I was to short to reach something her got, he was pushing a sleeping Ivy while I managed the cart. Finale after about an hour of shopping I was done. "ok I think that is it," I said putting the last thing of paper in the cart

"You think, I swear how are us guys gonna find anything when the office is all organized?" he asked teasingly

"Guess you'll just haft to ask me to find things." I said with a laugh. I paid for everything and became a magician to get everything in the car; I managed to get Ivy in her car seat without waking her up. Kozik fallowed me to my house, when I stepped out he quickly shut off his engine. "You live here?" he asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just I thought old man McBain lived here."

"He does, John in my grandfather."

"Really that makes you 's daughter."

"You know my mom?"

"Yeah, I remember her from when I was like five she worked at my school, I am sure I was a pain in her ass."

"I bet you were, but yeah that's my mom,"

"Ok, wow"

"Yeah, well come on it, I just gonna make some dinner, you want some?" I asked him nicely

"I can eat, but I don't want to be a pain I mean I can just get something from the sub shop."

"Sub shop really, wow, no I am fixing a pasta dish that ok?" I asked

"Yeah, of course." He said

"Ok, I'm just gonna go check on grandfather," I said laying Ivy down in her playpen, the nurse had brought him home from the nursing home last night

I walked through the house to the back bedroom, I looked around and saw the wheel chair

I walked over and saw the nurse she smiled at me, I squatted down next to him "Hey pap, how ya doing?"

"Peanut" he asked

"Yeah it's me."

"John do you know this girl?" the nurse asked

"Of course this is my little peanut how do I not remember," I smiled as he said that then he turned to the nurse "Who are you?"

"I'm your nurse Sara,"

"Oh ok." He said I gave him a hug and kissed his head.

After the family reunion I went back to fixing dinner. Twenty minutes later I had the pasta fixed, Ivy was in her pink wooden highchair, Kozik and I sat at the little table in the kitchen and we all ate. Kozik was basically stuffing his face

"This is amazing, Naevia?"

"Thanks"

"How'd you learn to cook so well?"

"I just can, must have picked it up from my father or Jason."

"Who's Jason?"

"A friend back in Port Charles."

"You lived in Port Charles New York?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that where that one mob boss lives?"

"Sonny Corinthos?" I asked

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I know Sonny, he was like a father to me, Jason was his enforcer."

"So this life isn't so much of a stretch?"

"I think it is, I mean bikers? In some ways I guess it could be the same, wanting territory, money, power but isn't that what every person wants?" I asked

"I guess it is well money and power anyway."

"Yeah territory is an added bonus for those outside the law?"

"Yeah something like that." Kozik said with a chuckle,

"So what exactly am I getting myself into tonight."

"Just a party, Tara Jax's old lady will be there so will Lyla Opie's old lady, and Gemma, so those are the ones you want to stick around, I would avoid anyone who looks like a whore because most likely they are and we call them croweater, see the crown is our sign and old lady mean longtime/serious girlfriend or wife of a club member they usually get branded with a crown tattoo."

"What about you Koz, you have anyone with your crow walking around?" I asked with a playful grin

"Can't say I do, guess I'm waiting for the one girl I'd be willing to die for" he said

"Can't say I blame you."

"Yeah," he looked at Ivy who gave him a big smile "So, where is Ivy's dad."

"He died before she was even born." I told him

"Wow I am really sorry."

"Don't be, we weren't together long, then he turned on Sonny and Jason, what had to be done was done so now it is just me and Ivy,"

"Still it hast to be hard."

"Not really," I said with a reassuring smile and he left the subject alone.

After cleaning up from dinner I left Kozik and Ivy in the living room so I could change

quickly Kozik was playing with some of Ivy's shape finder toys and books. I hurriedly changed into lace corset top it had shoulders and the front was lace up and it was black lace over a white cami, then a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans and some black ankle boots that had a four inch heel. I looked in the mirror quickly running a brush through my hair it was perfectly straight and landed a little below my shoulder blades and my bangs parted to the left just above my eye. I walked down the stairs from my room back into the living room and looked at Kozik "Gemma said black is this ok? It doesn't make me look like a crow eater doesn't it."

"Um…no…you look…you look hot." He said stunned

"Thank you, I think" I said with a laugh

"Sorry, guy part of my brain took over all I thought was hot." He said and we both laughed

"Well I better get miss Ivy here changed."

"Right here ya go." He said handing her to be and I took her up stairs to her overly pink nursery. I quickly found a pair of black leggings for her and a pink and red floral skirt, with a matching spaghetti strap shirt and then I found a pair of black crochet flats for her she looked adorable.

I carried her down the stairs, and quickly packed her diaper bag Kozik fallowed be in the kitchen "So how long do these things last?" I asked

"Until everyone is so drunk they pass out basically" I laughed before looking at him he wasn't joking

"Yeah so I should be able to duck out by like what eleven?"

"Probably." He said and with that knowledge in Ivy's purple Vera Bradley diaper bag I picked a pair of pj's which were always extra, a thin sweater, container of cheerios, her favorite sippy cup, and a bottle incase she was cranky, her purple fuzzy blanket, diapers, wipes, bottle of juice, a pacifier, and some toys. She had her favorite bunny that she loved to play with.

With that Kozik and I headed to the club house. It was going to be interesting. I

carried Hope with me, Kozik lead the way, I walked in to hear loud music and lots of guys standing around talking some girl who looked like hookers and that was about it. Kozik led me to a small table where I recognized Gemma he nodded to the girls before saying "I'll be right back." Gemma stood up and smiled at

"Naevia this is Tara," she said pointing to a girl with long brown hair who was holding a little boy and was obviously pregnant "and Lyla." She said nodding to a girl with long blonde hair and I smiled

"Nice to meet you all." I said

"Gemma's been talking about you said you're a lawyer?" Lyla asked

"Yeah, guess I'm gonna be trying to get the club off, um what do you all do?" I asked

"I'm a doctor?" Tara said

"I'm a used to be porn star turned secretary" Lyla said with a laugh to which I almost choked on air

"Um wow"

"Yeah relax I'm not uptight about it." She said

"That's probably a good thing" I said

"It is"

"So your with Opie right?" I asked Lyla and she nodded "And your with Jax?" I asked Tara who also nodded. Just then Kozik came back over and handed me a coke, I smiled and said "Thank you", just then Ivy looked up at him and he began to tickle her stomach and took her into his arms he began to carry here around and she laughed.

"And your with Kozik?" Lyla asked with a small smile

"I just met him actually Clay is making him babysit me" I said with a laugh

"Your little girls pretty what's her name?" Gemma asked

"Ivy"

"That is really pretty." Tara said

"Thank you." I said

"Kozik is good with her, you guys would make a cute couple." Lyla stated.

**AN: and here it is so far let me know what you think please, and if I should continue?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, that is Kurt Sutter. I just loves Kozik or rather Kenny Johnson **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so I got good reviews and my first critique and I thank you for being honest about the story, I will try to make it a realistic as possible but do keep in mind I am not Kurt Sutter I am not on the level of brilliance, thank you.**

**I also know that the layout was a little weird last chapter I apologies the document up loader through it out of wack.**

* * *

I stayed at the party a little bit longer before going over to Gemma, "Hey I'm gonna head out, I'll see you in the morning." I said

"Wait, you think we can talk for a bit?" she asked

"Um…yeah," I said shifting Ivy to my other hip and I sat down in a chair across from Gemma "What's up?"

"We are going to haft to get a few things straight around here, we are desperate at the moment, so normally we don't open up like we did, Clay apparently thinks your trust worthy, me I am not so trusting I've been hurt by a lot of people that I thought were my friends so until I completely don't doubt you I'll be a little short. Now Clay must really be getting desperate because club business is not spoken of outside the club, yeah Old Ladies seem to know more, but what he said doesn't leave your mouth, because honey I have no problem taking out a threat, this club was made my late husband, my husband now is president and my son is VP, you think you've seen a horror movie you ain't seen nothin' till a mother like me gets a hold of a threat."

I looked at her wide eyed, "Now I am guessing we won't have that problem we will sweetheart?" Gemma asked

"Um…no, trust me Gemma I get how this world works, you don't discuss because you don't want somebody getting a hold of information that can bring you down, I mean isn't that why Clay was talking hypothetically?"

"What ever do you mean?" she asked

"Yeah, now if you don't mind I am going home," I told her bluntly before standing up and heading to my car, when I got home that night I put Ivy right to be before falling into my own.

Gemma had seemed nice enough, but I could tell in her and in Clay this club was there life and that means they'll protect it any means necessary, and for that I commend them but it also scared the shit out of me,

The next morning was my first day at T-M; I got up sliding on a pair of light colored jeans, blue flip flops, and a seamless strapless bra that matches my flips flops then a pink and grey striped loose fitting tank. I was going to be working in a car gage I didn't need to look awesome, my hair was nice and straight and I barely touched my makeup. I got Ivy dressed in a summer suit that was one piece it was pink with orange spaghetti straps.

* * *

When I got to T-M I got everything unloaded, I got Ivy's playpen set up, and her favorite toys in it, I sat Ivy inside and she started playing while I got everything out, and I started organizing. As I finished putting the last binder on the shelf I heard two guys

"Hey, that's not your tools"

"Blow me" Kozik yelled

"What?" Tig screamed back

"I said blow me."

"Hey what is going on with you two?" I asked stepping out of the office

"This shit head stole my tools." Tig told

"Screw you Tiggy" Kozik say

"What are you two, four fighting over a toy, if you wanna fight try not to scream to loud." I said "I don't need you scaring customers."

I heard the phone ringing and I headed back into the office "Hello?" I asked

"Hey, its Tara my car won't start again and Jax is gone for the day is Gemma around."

"No, she hasn't been in yet surprisingly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah, I mean you can send Tig if you want."

"Yeah, ok he'll be there in a few." I said and I walked out "Hey Tig"

"Yeah doll," he said

"Tara needs you to come get her, she has somewhere to go and her car won't start,"

"Yeah yeah ok." He said heading towards the tow truck.

Hours went by and around one Gemma came through the doors "Hey,"

"Hi Gemma," I said

"Where's Tig?"

"Tara called said she needed a ride," I informed her

"Ok, so anything big happen?" she asked

"Nah, not that I know of….then again club things aren't told to those working in garage." I said with the fakest smile

"Mhm, yeah, aren't we just full of attitude," Gemma said looking at me but I wasn't about to back down

"Yeah, we are."I said.

Gemma was about to say something when someone cleared their throat it was Clay "Hey darling can I talk to Naevia for a minute…alone."

"Yeah, sure." Gemma said looking pissed, letting it become even clearer by slamming the door on her way out

"How's John doing?" Clay asked

"He's ok," I said "Wait how do you know my grandfather?" I asked quickly

"You don't remember me?" he said and I gave him a questioning look "Can't say I'm too surprised, you were about eight, it was before Gemma and I got together, your grandfather was a good friend to me almost like a father figure, I am your godfather."

"So, that is why you're so trusting of me, my grandfather, how are you my god father, why not trust my sister?" I asked

"I was good friends with your mom back in the day, she wanted to make sure you always had some place safe to go, and because your grandfather got bad quickly and he talked about you a lot, as soon as I saw you and you said your name I knew who you were, which also meant I knew you were a lawyer, like I am sure Gemma has preached to you by now Club business stay inside the club, and you are protected by the club fully."

"But still, why, for all you knew I could be working for the cops."

"Nah, if you are in slightest the same little girl, we told you to do the opposite of what we really wanted, you fight authority, hell you're a god damn criminal lawyer."

"So that's why you were so easy and trusting to me?" I asked again

"What do you mean easy?" he said with the raise of an eyebrow

"I look around all I see is your being a hard ass and you don't look to trusting but yet you hired me so quickly."

"If you hurt the club, we just get rid of ya" Clay said in a tone that sent chills up my spine

"I won't be bad to the precious club, but you can't just show up one day say you knew me when I was like eight, Gemma will have your ass for that."

"I'm sure,"

"I'm serious Clay tell her why you thought I was such a good match because I think she hates me, she may have been nice that was a front for you." I told him bluntly,

"Yeah yeah I'll talk to her, get back to work." Clay said and when he reopened the door there stood two guys I had yet to meet "What are you two shit heads doing?" Clay asked

"We were just…we got Gemma'd" the one with a mohawk said

"Naevia this is Juice and Half- Sack, these shit heads are getting back to work" Clay said before storming off to the club house.

* * *

I didn't like where this was going, that was a lot of information to learn in one day let alone have it all thrown at you, I mean my parents never told me who my godfather was, I know my godmother is Carly back in Port Charles, but that was it. Speaking of which my phone started ringing "Hello?" I said

"Naevia, oh my god thank you,"

"Carly what's wrong?" I asked

"Jacks"

"What about him?" I asked

"He ruined everything" she said crying

"Ok. Listen, go to Jason's talk to him then tonight I will call you ok?"

"We can do one better,"

"Carly what did you do?" I asked

"Me, Jocelyn and Morgan are coming for a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

As promised by nine o'clock a taxi pulled into Teller-Marrow, Morgan came running for me and I picked him up and hugged him tight, "How you doing , Morgan?" I asked

"I'm ok, but mom is really upset, Jacks really hurt her,"

"What happened?" I asked

"You knew my dad did he ever talk about an Olivia?"

"I don't think so, wait didn't Kate have a sister named Olivia?"

"Yeah, that's her, she and dad dated and I have another brother but he's a cop trying to take dad down and Jacks is helping him,"

"Ok, Morgan walk in the office over there, and say hi to Ivy, I'm gonna go help your mom," I told him

I made my way over to Carly, she just looked tired I got Jocelyn's car seat and diaper bag then a suit case Carly gave me a weak smile "Hey Carly,"

"Hey Nae,"

"So Morgan tells me Sonny has another son who is working with Jacks to take Sonny down?" I asked

"Yeah pretty much,"

"I'm so sorry. Where's Michael?" I asked

"He is staying with Jason and Sam,"

"That's good, he's been through a lot and truth is with how much he wants to be a criminal I don't think here is the best place"

"Why? What's here?" she asked

I nodded my head to the building that had the reaper on it "Outlaw bikers" and all she could do was laugh

"You left Port Charles for this,"

"I did, and hey do you know who my godfather is?"

"No at first we assumed it was Sonny but you mom said no and she wouldn't tell us who was why"

"The president of the club here says he is,"

"Wow you think your grandfather put him up to it?" she asked

"I have no idea, but this place is worse than the drama in Port Charles."

"I don't think that is possible,"

"You never know,"

* * *

I took Carly to my house where she filled me in on all that was going on, Olivia working for her, Olivia having a son named Dante who is a undercover cop, Sonny shooting Dante, Jason trying to keep Dante quiet, and how Michael was doing out of prison after Dante put him there and got him out, then to top it all off Brenda was back.

I couldn't believe it I wasn't gone that long and so much happened.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by a knock on my door, it was Kozik.

"Hey Kozik listen this isn't really a good time."

"I need your help,"

"My help, with what?"

"Clay was arrested,"

"What the hell for?"

"Assault on Ethan Zobell."

"Who?"

"They guy who owns the cigar shop in town, Clay was inside Charming the guy is still alive but Hale saw and now he's arrested." I looked inside the house, I ran in quickly gabbing my phone and keys, the wrote a quick note for Carly saying I would be back soon.

I walked out to my car and Kozik yelled "Just get on the bike, its easier." I got on and was ready to go. I got to the police station and walked right in to interrogation

"This is closed lady." A deputy with a buz cut said

"Yeah well this is my client, I'm his lawyer, dude." I said

"Well your client is arrested for assault."

"And who witness this?" I asked

"Me,"

"and is this Mr. Zobell pressing charges."

"Not yet."

"The I don't see why my client is here, Mr. Zobell isn't pressing charges and the only one to see this act was you, and from what I gather you hate this club even got in bed with ATF to try to bring them down, so if that is all I believe my client is free to go." I said

"Fine, miss…."

"Morgan."

"Ok, miss Morgan but your client… make sure he doesn't go far, I'm guessing Zobell whill press charges."

"Yeah I'm sure, since this happened last night, I don't see Zobell here, do you?" I asked I looked at Clay "Lets go,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok just a very very short chapter if it can be called that I will try to have more soon.**

Once I got back to the club house with Clay and Kozik, Gemma was already there. I got off the back of Kozik's bike and headed to where Clay was standing. He was smiling "Thank ya, for getting me out princess."

"No, none of the princess crap, I have two rules from now on, stay out of trouble or don't get caught, and don't leave Charming last thing I need is dealing with some little ladder climbing deputy. We clear?"

"Don't worry baby, I'll keep him in line." I heard a voice say, it could only belong to one Gemma Marrow,

"Good," I said turning around while giving her a slight nod.

I turned back around to go find, Kozik I needed a ride home. But before I could there was another bike pulling into Teller-Marrow. Just then a tall guy climbed off it didn't take me any time at all to see who it was…Jason.

I took off running as fast as I could to get to Jason he held his arms out and I jumped into them wrapping my legs around his waist. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Carly, she needs to come home."

"Ah you got my e-mail."

"Well technically Sam did, but yeah." Jason put me down and we heard two people clear their throats behind us, Kozik and Clay.

"Sorry guys, Jason this Clay Marrow and Kozik, guys this is Jason Morgan." I said quickly

"Nice to meet you." Clay said

And Jason reverted back to stone cold, "Yeah you too,"


End file.
